User talk:PatTag2659
Welcome! Hey there! We're excited to have Mayday Wiki as part of the Wikia community! There's still a lot to do, so here are some helpful tips and links to get your wiki going: *Not sure where to begin? Stop by Founder & Admin Central and check out the Blog for tips on how to jump start your wiki and make it grow! *Visit Community Central to make friends via chat, learn about new features and get updated on Wikia news and upcoming features on the Staff Blog. *Take a look at our webinar series -- where you can sign up to interact with Wikia staff, as well as watch past sessions *Be sure to check out to see what features you can enable on your wiki! *Explore our forums on Founder and Admin Central to see what other wiki admins are asking. *Lastly, visit our Help Pages to answer any specific question you may have. All of the above links are a great place to start exploring Wikia. If you get stuck or have a question you can't find the answer to -- please contact us . But most importantly, have fun! :) Happy editing! -- Sannse Achievements I watch Air crash Investigation. And I'm here to help. One thing, can you please enable achievements and customize them? You can go to the to configure it but you need to enable it first. That's why it appears as a redlink, for now. Cheers! 16:38, May 26, 2013 (UTC) :I'll contribute more as I'll be online shortly to Wikia (currently gaming), and by the way, you need not reply in my talk to get my attention, I am tuned in to yours, so I'll reply here. I expect you do the same :) Altaïr Skywalker 47 (talk) 09:13, September 12, 2013 (UTC) ::I've created the season 2 episode pages. Altaïr Skywalker 47 (talk) 08:19, September 18, 2013 (UTC) :::Thank you for creating them, Altair. I will also find time to edit those new pages you created and add a new feature to those episode articles. - PatTag2659, an Aviation fan (talk) 09:32, September 18, 2013 (UTC) ::::It is ï :D Anyways, take your time. I guess I'm your first member. Because of your prolonged inactivity for almost 2 years, I was going to adopt the wiki. Nobody could have done it better than you, glad ya' came back! Altaïr Skywalker 47 (talk) 11:51, September 18, 2013 (UTC) Background Hey, so this background is repeating itself the more I go down! It means that it is in tile mode or something. So, I know how to fix that. For that, upload the original background and add the coding I give you now to MediaWiki:Wikia.css. If you wanna change usertags, you can temporarily give me sysop rights. Altaïr Skywalker 47 (talk) 14:09, September 18, 2013 (UTC) :What about the user tags? Altaïr Skywalker 47 (talk) 04:00, September 19, 2013 (UTC) ::User tags? I'm sorry but I'm not really familiar with that or I probably know that as another name. - PatTag2659, an Aviation fan (talk) 09:12, September 19, 2013 (UTC) What's your advice on becoming admin